


Pleasant Surprise

by ImMyOwnStorm



Series: oihina week 2020 [6]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Same dorm, this one is happy i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImMyOwnStorm/pseuds/ImMyOwnStorm
Summary: Well this was a surprise. Tooru had been told he would be getting a roommate but never would he have expected it to be one Hinata Shouyou.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: oihina week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599901
Comments: 2
Kudos: 197





	Pleasant Surprise

Well this was a surprise. Tooru had been told he would be getting a roommate but never would he have expected it to be one Hinata Shouyou, and judging by the look on the Ginger’s face and dropped bag, he wasn’t the only one shocked. The two of them just stood staring, waiting for the other to do something.

The younger looked down at the paper in his hand, then looked back at the number plate on the door, then to Tooru. The brunette leaned down to look at the paper himself, and low and behold him room number was there, the ginger squeaked when Tooru looked back at him.

“Well might as well come in, the movers came and dropped the rest of your stuff off earlier.” Tooru led the other to his room, the dorm was fairly simple, a fair sized living room with a counter separating it from the kitchen, a hallway led to two door at the end, the bathroom next to the one on the right. Tooru opened the bedroom door on the left seeing as the ginger had his hands full.

He felt his stomach growl, reminding him it was lunch, and that the last thing he ate was at dinner. He pulled left overs from what Iwa-chan had made last night from the fridge to reheat it. He had no idea when his roommate would finish unpack- never mind, apparently not long. He chuckled as the Ginger’s stomach growled like his own had minutes before.

“You can look through the cupboard and fridge for something, I need to go shopping later today so there might not be something,” the other nodded in thanks, and soon the dorm was filled with sounds of doors opening and closing.

“Hey, Grand King?” Tooru suppressed a laugh, apparently somethings never change.

“You can call me by my name, Chibi-chan,” a smirk found its way to Tooru’s lips at the sound of indignation from the kitchen.

“My name isn’t Chibi-chan! It’s Hinata Shouyou.”

“Hmm, what did you want to know Hina-chan,” a sigh sounded from the kitchen, Tooru recognised that type of sigh but could place from where.

“Please tell me that you don’t just eat store bought meals,” and oh, Tooru remembered where he’s heard that sigh before, he shuddered as he recalled the same sigh coming from his childhood friend before the other would start ranting about how he needed to look after himself.

Tooru had no idea where it came from but he suddenly felt nervous. Turning around he was met with an intense look, not one of the ones he remembered from high school, but still terrifying in its own way. He felt like he did as a kid, when he and his sister would steal cookies and their mother found out, lying seemed impossible under that gaze.

Since he couldn’t talk he just nodded. “You mentioned earlier that you were going shopping, when?” Getting up to put his now empty plate in the sink, Tooru answered.

“We can go now,” and wasn’t that weird, saying ‘we’ instead of ‘I’, because Tooru could tell the other wouldn’t back down, so there was no point starting a fight he had no chance of winning.

***

Tooru would be lying if he said the smell coming from the kitchen wasn’t mouth watering. When he had gone to see what Hinata ha been making he had gotten kicked out the kitchen after the shorted made sure he was allergic to anything, or had an intolerance to any type of food. 

As the younger placed a couple of different food dishes on the small dining table Tooru felt his stomach growl the second time that day. The food looked delicious, and tasted as good as it looked and smelled. He noted that Hinata waited for him to start eating, hopefully the younger wouldn’t keep doing that because frankly Tooru didn’t like the idea that Hinata would always be overly formal with him.

The thought that maybe Hinata wouldn’t continue to be his roommate did occur to him until late at night when he was trying to sleep (why did he watch videos of volleyball matches as late as he did regularly).

***

It amazed him now that Tooru thought about it, how easily the two of them meshed their morning routines together, Hinata’s cooking still being some of the most delicious things he had tasted. It was also kind of a shock how much the two had in common aside from volleyball, they both preferred tea to coffee, loved old movies and soon there was no awkwardness.

Something that shocked and scared Tooru though was Hinata’s surprising love of horror and gory movies. Seriously, how could he watch some of those, although he couldn’t really complain because the ginger had mentioned that the Alien and Predator movies were some of his favourite.

This morning was going how it usually does, the only difference being that Hinata was talking to Iwa-chan... Wait, what. Tooru looked back at the living room where the two were talking, a shiver ran down his spine. He was happy that two of the people now closet to him were getting along but this did not bode well for his health.

***

He and Shouyou had been living together for a month when the shorter found out about his insomnia. Tooru was worried how the other would react, normally he would just stay in his room but he couldn’t do that tonight.

Shouyou had come out of his room to find him on the couch with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Tooru didn’t question when the other went to the kitchen, only raised one eyebrow when the other appeared in front of him holding two cups of tea. “My mother would always make chamomile tea when I couldn’t sleep, it always helped me.”

Muttering a thanks Tooru took the cup, sighing when the warmth slid down his throat. Shouyou sat next to him, neither said anything, just enjoyed the quiet of their dorm at night. It didn’t take long for him to start to get tired, he didn’t want to go to his bedroom though in fear the short walk would wake him again.

He didn’t really register when he leaned his head on Shouyou’s shoulder, all he knew was that it felt right.

***

Waking up, Tooru could stave off the blush. Sometime during the night, the two had shifted. The change found Tooru waking up to Shouyou laying under him, Tooru’s head on his chest and arms wrapped around the other.

But now there was a problem, Shouyou had also wrapped his arms around Tooru. The problem wasn’t that Tooru didn’t want to move (ok that was a little bit the problem, he felt so comfortable) it was that he couldn’t move without the high risk of Shouyou waking up. Why did he do this to himself, this wouldn’t have happened if he had walked to his room the night before.

Eventually Toou settled back down, neither had classes that day so could afford to sleep a bit more.

***

It’s been half a year, both are incredibly happy and Tooru takes a chance. Shouyou had just made some tea when Tooru asked if Shouyou was interested in going on a date. The other was ecstatic, it was midnight, in the silence of the dorm that they first kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late I ended up being busy and not able to type for a while. This was going to be longer but I couldn’t find a way to make it sound right, and I managed to not kill someone. This idea actually came from my hc that Hinata knows how to cook because he would cook for him and his sister if their parents went out.


End file.
